Dokumente von Snape vor seinem Tod
by jessireichert
Summary: Letzte Aufzeichnungen vom ehemaligen Todesser, Schulleiter Hogwarts, begeisterter Tränkemeister und meistgeachtetster Lehrer aller Zeiten.


Severus Snape

Letzte Aufzeichnungen vom ehemaligen Todesser, Schulleiter Hogwarts, begeisterter Tränkemeister und meistgeachtetster Lehrer aller Zeiten.

,,Es graut mich dies zu tun, doch verspüre ich das dringende Bedürfnis mein Leben der dunklen Seite letztendlich zu entziehen und ein neues Kapitel einer neuen Ära zu beginnen. So entdeckte ich eine neue Inkompetenz meinerseits, doch diese war nicht beträchtlich, aber dafür verantwortlich einiger schwerwiegender Ausmaße meiner Fähigkeit mich an Nachsichtigkeit heran zu wagen und diese auch zu vermitteln zu können. Meine derzeitig gut ausgeprägte Intuition eines komplexen Sachverhalts oder einer prekären Eingebung wird mich davor aber dennoch abhalten die Vorgehensweisen meiner Mitstreiter oder Feinde falsch zu deuten und umgehen zu versuchen. Derweil befasse ich mich mit dem natürlichen Lebensstil eines Zauberers nahe zu sein und den eines Muggels gar lächerlich zu empfinden, wenn ich nach kurzer Zeit vor dem Fernsehgerät verweile und primitiven, teilweise urzuständlichen Fernsehreportagen nachgehe und den Sinn des Ganzen außer Acht lassen kann, denn Lebewesen magischen Ursprungs haben die Veranlagung weiterentwickelter zu sein, als die Existenz und das Vorhaben der menschlichen Spezies. Zumal Zauberer und Hexen sie eher als inhuman betrachten und sie regelrecht zurückgeblieben sind und damit unsere Wissensflüße oder auch Kenntnisse, also in unseren Worten unsere Polymathie obstipieren. Sie mögen zwar karikativ, liberal und indulgent, sein, aber verschiedenste von ihnen entziehen sich auch dem Individuum. Wir Zauberer lassen immer wieder die Frage zu, wie diese einfältige Rasse zu solch hoher Konnivenz fähig sein könnte. Fort an werden sie in den Augen unserer nicht weiter als Muggel mit reichhaltiger Suszeptibilität verachtet, sondern existenziell hingenommen werden. Dieses Resultat brachte unser einst in unnötige Bedrängnis und unsere Regierung, das Zaubereiministerium sah keine andere Wahl als dies als Anhaltspunkt zur Verabschiedung eines ausschlaggebenden Verbots anzuerkennen. Auf Grund dessen besteht eine engere Vereinigung zwischen Muggel und Zauberwesen. Dies besagt, dass die Zauberei dennoch weiterhin unerwähnt unter Menschenwesen bleibt, aber es signalisiert unteranderem uns, die Kontinuität verstehen zu lernen und Respekt und Permanenz insbesondere in der Freundschaft und in Gesellschaften weiterzuführen.''

,,Momentan hat sich das Zerwürfnis, demnach die Differenzen in unserem Ministerium geklärt und alles an Wortgefechten wurde ausgetragen. Niemand der Beteiligten versuchte sich in Geduld zu üben, eine Einigung wurde getroffen und ein Kompromiss geschlossen, der überwiegend aus den Machenschaften der Muggel zeugte. Ja, diese waren ebenfalls präsent gewesen, mussten es sogar, denn die Zusammenkunft wurde schließlich aus dieser Vereinigung einberufen. Alsdann die Gedächtnisse, derer die nichtmagisches Blut in sich trugen verändert wurden durch Zaubererhand, also die Muggel der Wirkung des Zauberspruchs Obliviate unwillkürlich verfielen, schaffte die Abteilung im Zaubereiministerium, die über die Muggelwelt bewanderte Sektion, die einen Überblick der ganzen Obszönität, wie ich spekulierte und Nächte danach noch darüber sinnierte, behielten die nun überflüssige Bagage an Muggel mit einer Geste ihres Zauberstabes planmäßig aus unserer Reichweite und letztendlich auch aus unserer Sicht, das die wenigsten verzagt ihre Minen der Erschütterung des Ausmaßes der Wirkung des Beschlusses an die Oberfläche ihrer Gemüter lockten und anrührende Augenpaare den nun vermeintlich unwissenden Muggeln bis zum Verschwinden gefolgt waren. Gott sei Dank, sie haben das Gesetz nicht durchsetzten können. Ich fühlte, wie sich mein Herzschlag zur Ruhe zwang, Stille sich zuerst im Raum ausbreitete und sich dann erneut ein Redeschwall, vereinzelte Gespräche und Danksagungen ergossen. Mit gemischten Gefühlen, als wäre ich malträtiert worden, ergab ich mich dem rasant ansteigendem Geräuschpegel, der mir misslich erschien und konzentrierte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Minister.''

,,Gilderoy Lockhart, wie ich diesen Mann verabscheute, er aber in dem Amt als Leiter des Ministeriums der Zaubererwelt glücklicherweise nicht lange durchgehalten hatte, beäugte ich im Saal der Gerichtsausführungen, wo schon so mancherlei Urteilsfindung resultierte, den einstigen Professor für mein geliebtes Fach auf Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Allein schon sein Name auszusprechen, veranlasst meiner Stimmung einen beiläufigen Unterton hin bei zu fügen.

Es waren seitdem her zwölf lange Jahre vergangen, die mir so unendlich schienen, da sich nicht vor allzu langer Zeit in dieser Zeitspanne ein bedeutsamer Kampf zugetragen hatte, der nicht mit ungeahnten Folgen verlaufen war. Bereits zur damaligen Zeit, in der noch keine _richtige _Gefahr bestand, jedenfalls nicht für mich, erwies sich der ach so berühmte und gut aussehende Lehrer, früher noch Professor Lockhart genannt, als peinliches Beispiel für Schwächlinge, die sich hinter frechen Lügen und falschem Zeugnis versteckten und sich für die Errungenschaften anderer von erhabenem Heldentum feiern ließen. Diesem heroischen Menschen hatte Lockhart doch tatsächlich die Erinnerungen an seine vorzeigbaren Heldentaten unverantwortlich genommen und zwischen Zaubern variiert, damit die Zaubereibehörde keinen Nachweis erbringen konnte und Lockhart ihnen die Befähigung nahm ihm eine gerechte Strafe zukommen lassen zu können. Ein anderes Mal, im vorhin erwähnten Krieg in der einst noch angespannten Zaubererwelt, fand meine Vermutung abermals die Bestätigung, er sei ein hochnäsiger Lügenbolt, deren Welt sich nur um Anerkennung und Flunkereien drehte, denn er, Lockhart hielt sich für zu wertvoll, um seine Zauberkraft beizusteuern und der Streitmacht der Schule anzugehören. Nicht mal eine winzige Ausrede den Versuch zu wagen die Schüler und uns Lehrer bei unserem Vorhaben zu unterstützen ließ er unausgesprochen. Er war redegewandt, dass musste man ihm lassen, aber seine Distanzierung und dieses Gehabe konnte ich echt nicht ab. Bevor das Gefecht richtig begonnen hatte, sah ich ihn bereits die Flucht ergreifen und ich dachte mir meinen Teil dazu. Wie verweichlicht musste man sein, um nicht zu erkennen, das einer alleine nichts bewegen konnte, währenddessen viele zusammen, die eine Formation bildeten durchaus eine Chance sich erhoffen konnten mit Aussicht auf Erfolg. Doch er war nur fähig an das eine zu denken…an seinen eigenen Schutz, sein eigenes Leben zu sichern und hat uns andere alle verraten.''

,,Zu der Zeit hab ich nicht in der Position des Verräters oder Überläufers gestanden. Nein, mich hatte schon nach kürzester Zeit der Eifer zu einer neuen besseren Welt übermannt, ich packte die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und hatte doch zu meinem Erstaunen meine dunkle Seite bezwungen. Überwältigt hatte ich also die jenigen, mit denen ich stets sehr viel Zeit verbracht hatte, die Todesser, Träger des dunklen Mals und Diener des dunklen Lords, wie wir ihn immer nennen mussten. Treffen mit unliebsamen Ereignissen bahnten sich damals an, zu denen ich mich regelrecht zwingen musste anwesend zu sein und zu guter Letzt machte man mir Vorwürfe ich sei ein miserabler Spion und würde meiner Dienste keinerlei Genugtuung verleihen. Missglückte Herangehensweisen ihn, meinen Gebieter von meiner hervorragenden Informationenüberlieferung zu überzeugen schlugen fehl und ich kehrte somit gezeichnet von seiner Macht, die er gerne in Form von schwerwiegenden Wunden demonstrierte, begab ich mich und meinen vor Blut triefenden Körper mit letzter Kraft und starkem Willen in die Eingangshalle des Schulgebäudes, bis ich doch noch hilflos zusammengebrochen war und ich kurzer Hand in der Pflege von Poppy Pomfrey meine Genesung miterlebte.''

,,Es war mir nicht bewusst wie viel Arbeit darin steckte, aus diesem Grund beliebte es mich Beschwerden gegen alles was Poppy gegen meinen kritischen Zustand tat einzureichen. Im Nachhinein fühle ich gewisse Schuldgefühle in mir aufsteigen, doch diese sollten mich vorerst nicht quälen. Ich habe derzeitig ganz anderen Problemen nachzugehen. Zum einen hatte ich mich vor dem Gericht des Ministeriums zu verantworten und den plötzlichen Tod Dumbledors verständlich rüberzubringen. Ansonsten werde ich den Rest meines kümmerlichen Daseins in Askaban dahin vegetieren. Zum anderen rückte der finale Krieg immer näher…und ja ich hatte ihn bezwungen, erst mal. Doch später war ich mir dessen bewusst dem Tod entgegen blicken zu müssen. Er erwartet mich, ruft mich zu ihm, auf dass ich mich in seiner Gewalt befinde und mein Leben vergehen lasse, wie eine wage längst überschüssige Erinnerung an ein Leben, dass nur einem Sinn gedient hatte…dem Jungen der Überlebte, dem Auserwählten, meinem meist gehassten Schüler, Harry Potter auf den rechten Weg zu leiten und letztendlich mein Leben für seine Bestimmung als Opfer da zu bringen. Wenn es so weit wäre und mein Lebenslicht erlöschen mag, werde ich in Ehre sterben und bald zu den meinen in das Himmelreich heimkehren. Zur Familie, vielleicht auch zu längst vergessenen Freundschaften und…oh meine Lilly, meine Geliebte, wie oft sehnte ich mich schon nach dem süßen Tod, um dich endlich wieder in meine Arme schließen zu können und einen flüchtigen Blick auf dein bezauberndes Lächeln zu werfen. Nur einen Augenblick mit dir und alles würde sich ändern, alles in mir, jedes unsagbar schöne Gefühl würde von mir Besitz ergreifen, ich könnte mich nicht mehr zurück halten und dich nie wieder loslassen. Aber auch Potter, James Potter, Albus, Black und ein paar ehemalige Anhänger des dunklen Lords würden mich im Paradies erwarten. Wie furchtbar, jedoch sagte einst ein gebildeter Dichter:

_Eigene Vorstellung des einzelnen, wird Hader lösen der Verfeindeten. _

_Gott gelobt wer treu und gut, handelt, hilft und niemals ruht. _

_Bande sich neu knüpfen werden, Zwistigkeiten ersetzt durch Stärken. _

_Entscheide schlau und siehe dann, wie die Fehde reißen kann. _

_Freundschaft währt bis ewig hier, deshalb Kind gehorche mir. _

_Gott sagt, du warst jedem gleich, komm zu mir ins Himmelreich._

_Jessica C. Reichert_


End file.
